Dream World/Trivia
If bats are nocturnal and horses diurnal, than coyotes and others animals that roam at the twilight hours and dawn are called: answer: crepuscular Q) In the Dr Seuss books, which elephant hatched an egg? (Hint: H_____) A) Horton. Q) music: what popular trumpet player is famous for his dixiland music? (Hint: a_ h___) A) Al Hirt. Q) people: ben franklin invented this type of eyeglasses.? (Hint: b_______) A) Bifocals. Q) What is the capital of Belgium? (Hint: B_______) A) Brussels. Q) Hockey: The Calgary ______? (Hint: F_____) A) Flames. Q) cyberpunk: in this predecessor of cyberpunk novels, the hero was guy montag:? (Hint: f_________ 4__) A) Fahrenheit 451. Q) What country was the setting for "Casablanca"? (Hint: k______ o_ m______) A) Kingdom Of Morocco. Q) Smart, sophisticated comedy about husband and wife lawyers on opposing sides of the same murder case. (Hint: A_____ r__) A) Adam's Rib. Q) name that emoticon: ttyl? (Hint: t___ t_ y__ l____) A) Talk To You Later. Q) As what did H.G. Wells refer to Adolf Hitler? (Hint: A c__________ l______) A) Certifiable Lunatic. Q) what country is home to the bank of alexandria? (Hint: E_____) A) Egypt. Q) What is the capital of North Korea? (Hint: P________) A) Pyongyang. Q) what heavyweight champion was known as the brockton bomber? (Hint: r____ m_______) A) Rocky Marciano. Q) As smart as a(n) ______. (Hint: W_____) A) Wit. Q) This is the only borough of New York City that is not on an island. (Hint: T__ B____) A) The Bronx. Q) where were sherlock holmes' rooms? (Hint: b____ s_____) A) Baker Street. Q) tv/ movies: hollywood: singer made his debut in the jazz singer.? (Hint: n___ d______) A) Neil Diamond. Q) Who played Louis in 'Interview With The Vampire'? (Hint: B___ P___) A) Brad Pitt. Q) Grover Cleveland is the only United States president to have been married where? (Hint: W____ H____) A) White House. Q) In 1958, who had a pop music hit with 'Willie and the Hand Jive'? (Hint: J_____ O___) A) Johnny Otis. Q) What is the common name for the scapula? (Hint: s_______ b____) A) Shoulder Blade. Q) Who was the leader of the Khmer Rouge? (Hint: P__ P__) A) Pol Pot. Q) Who did Squeaky Fromme try to assassinate? (Hint: G_____ F___) A) Gerald Ford. Q) music : artist: heartbreak hotel? (Hint: e____ p______) A) Elvis Presley. Q) music : 70's chart toppers: name the artist: don't call us, we'll call you? (Hint: s________) A) Sugarloaf. Q) cartoons: what was the name of the time device that mr peabody and sherman used? (Hint: w____ m______) A) WABAC Machine. Q) Vincent Vega appeared in which movie? (Hint: P___ F______) A) Pulp Fiction. Q) How many squares are there on a chessboard? (Hint: s____ f___) A) Sixty Four. Q) What is the name of Pierce Brosnan's first James Bond film? (Hint: G________) A) Goldeneye. Q) What is the second largest state in the USA? (Hint: T____) A) Texas. Q) This U.S. President suffered from polio during WWII. (Hint: F_______ D R________) A) Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Q) What American state has a Thames river? (Hint: C__________) A) Connecticut. Q) tmnt: under their uniforms the foot soldiers are actually? (Hint: r_____) A) Robots. Q) Which game has 361 intersections? (Hint: G_) A) Go. Q) As quiet as a(n) ______. (Hint: m____) A) Mouse. Q) The mathematical study of properties of lines, angels, etc., is ______. (Hint: g_______) A) Geometry.